


Scared

by beautyerre31



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyerre31/pseuds/beautyerre31
Summary: I wrote this little poetry from Phil's point of view, thinking about his love for Melinda and his incapacity to say what he feels.





	Scared

Something stops me,  
something I don't understand.  
We know each other from a lifetime,  
but still, every minute I spend with you,  
feels like I'm wasting it.  
It's hard to know where  
every day is gonna take me,  
if every time I look at you  
and I see your eyes,  
and I see your smile,  
and I hear you talk,  
I dive in a whole new world  
where I wander aimlessly  
and I'm scared to loose you,  
and I'm scared to loose myself,  
and I'm scared by my own feelings,  
and so I feel like an idiot,  
because I know what I want,  
but I don't get it.  
I stay there, like a dumb, watching you,  
when instead I should grab you  
and kiss you with passion.  
I should declare my love to you  
and not being scared,  
because whatever happens  
at least I won't have regrets  
and I won't have lose time.  
I'll know I have struggled.


End file.
